<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familiarity by SunflowerSpectre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974144">Familiarity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre'>SunflowerSpectre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donatello x reader - Freeform, F/M, Implied/Referenced Masturbation, Pornstar Reader, Reader-Insert, mentions of porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSpectre/pseuds/SunflowerSpectre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Donetello’s girlfriend is introduced and both Michelangelo and Raphael can’t help but think that she looks oddly familiar. Also known as the day Donetello finds out his girlfriend is a porn star. Female!reader x Donatello</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Donatello/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familiarity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guess I like turtles now ope</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donatello’s obvious nervousness isn’t helping your own. You feel like you could throw up, butterflies flying wildly in your stomach. You and Donatello had worked hard to keep your relationship secret; it isn’t that you were ashamed of him, not by any means, but Donatello is more than familiar with his brothers’ teasing and wanted to put it off as long as he could. However, that gets harder and harder once your relationship reaches its sixth month anniversary. </p><p>He had given you his plan one month ago, adjusting his goggles as he had explained - very carefully- just how he can ease you into their family. So over the past month, he had subtly started to hint at the fact that he had a girlfriend and only downright admitting it last week. Now, meeting his brothers is a must; especially considering that, according to Donnie, Mikey is starting to get on his nerves when he’s working trying to get more information on you. </p><p>“Are you nervous,” Donatello asks gently as he guides you through a series of underground tunnels, “- what am I saying, of course you’re nervous. Statistically speaking, it would be weird if you weren’t nervous -”</p><p>You can see the hints of a pink and dark green flushing against his skin. His cute stammering and flustered mannerisms makes you smile. There’s something so innocently adorable  in the way he gets so flustered over the simplest things. You grab his hand and squeeze it reassuringly.</p><p>“I am nervous.” You admit, “And I’m not sure if I’m more scared or excited - I really want to meet them, but what if they don’t like me?”</p><p>“-Don’t like you,” Donnie repeats your question dumbly, as if the thought never occurred to him. He stops guiding you and you find yourself face to face with him, with him taking both of your hands tightly. He looks at you oddly serious, his previous anxieties seemingly gone.</p><p>“Y/N, they’ll love you. I just know it! In fact, I’m more worried that they’ll love you too much. We’re all guys and you’re well - you.”</p><p>You bit at your bottom lip absently, you know that he doesn’t mean it in reference to your profession - with that knowledge being something that hasn’t quite come up in your relationship. It’s not that you’re ashamed of it, but you’re desperate to hold onto the only partner who doesn’t make a big deal out of it; or worse, the last person you dated ended up being a stalker.</p><p>Donatello  gestures toward all of you proudly, with a shy smile on his face, “You’re gorgeous and my brothers are - well -”</p><p>“-Guys,” you offer and he accepts that answer with a vague shrug, smile still plastered on his face.</p><p>“-<em>Horny</em> guys,” he corrects.</p><p>He starts to continue your journey to the lair; muttering under his breath about how he thinks that his brothers keep using his computer to look up porn, seemingly more frustrated that they use it instead of ‘good, old fashion magazines’. You relax the tension in your shoulders, knowing that that small detail about Donatello is one of the reasons you like him so much in the first place; with him not knowing anything about Y/P/N, he actually treated you like a regular person when you first met him and it was a favor you returned when you found out about his -  appearance. </p><hr/><p>The lair is exactly as you expect it; Donatello had gone into deep depth of the exact layout just to make sure nothing took you by surprise, stressing the sewers part more than others. Between the darker décor with scattered colorful beanbags and the empty pizza boxes tossed haphazardly around in the kitchen, you feel a warmth blooming in your chest knowing that you’re finally in Donatello’s home. You wonder where his room is, and if you can tease him into showing it to you, but you push it into the back of your mind as three turtles seem to pop up randomly; with one even crashing his way into the living room on a skateboard. </p><p>You know exactly who is who based on Donatello’s descriptions. The orange-masked one with faint freckled skin that had skateboarded his way into the wall is definitely Michelangelo while the large one shaking his head at the antics is obviously the leader, Leonardo. Raphael, the only one even bigger than Leonardo, is already cursing at Michelangelo for almost running into him. </p><p>“Now that’s what I call a crash meeting,” Mikey states with a wide grin, his eyes meeting yours as you let out a small laugh at the carefree tone of his voice. “Hello~ you must be Donnie’s girlfriend, which is insane because you’re definitely way out of his league!”</p><p>“Mikey,” Donatello hisses, but Raphael is the one who grunts in a somewhat agreeance. His eyes seem to scan you carefully and you’re not sure if he’s checking you out or seeing how much of a threat you are. Whatever it is that he’s looking for, he finds it, seeming to relax as he gives Donatello a lazy, cocky smirk.</p><p>“Oh yeah, you could have mentioned she’s a fucking knock out.”</p><p>You can definitely see why Donnie put off you meeting his brothers. If it were more sincere, you have probably been a bit more upset, but judging by everyone’s reactions, it’s clear that they’re only trying to mess with their brother - and it works. You don’t miss the way that Donnie seems to get closer to you, almost protectively, a hand on your waist. You can feel his fingers discreetly find their way to the slip of skin between your jeans and your shirt, his thumb rubbing circles on the exposed skin. You flush deeply at the contact, unused to him being that touchy-feely, especially in the presence of company. Donatello is actively getting more flustered and upset, but Leonardo is the one who puts a stop to it before it escalates.  </p><p>“Okay that’s enough, knock it out you two,” Leo’s voice is full of amusement, but leaves little room for argument. “I’m sorry about these knuckleheads, Y/N. It’s actually really nice to finally get to meet you, I was beginning to wonder if you were just a figment of his imagination.”</p><p>“Leo…” Donatello whines, dragging out his brother’s name pleadingly to stop as Michelangelo breaks out into a burst of laughter.</p><p>Raphael stands close to Michelangelo in the kitchen, watching you carefully as you laugh while talking to his brother. He’s happy to see Donatello with someone, even if he’d rather die than admit it, but there’s something about you that he can’t quite place. Something almost familiar, like he’s seen your face before. Unless you happen to be a Foot Clan member in disguise - something he seriously doubted since you had to be the least intimidating person he met - he had to have seen you somewhere. Which is ridiculous considering their interactions with any human outside of April or Casey is beyond limited. Hell, how Donatello even met you is something he’d never fathom.</p><p>“Hey, uh,” Mikey speaks up softly, leaning in toward Raphael, “Does Y/N look familiar to you too or am I just crazy?”</p><p>Raphael tries not to let the relief show with the knowledge that he’s not the only one who thinks that, though he really wishes that someone isn’t Mikey. He nods, grunting a bit as they look at you together trying to place where exactly they’ve seen you; he can’t help but think that the idea that two of them recognize you is starting to seem suspicious. It’s not until you bend over forward, the low cut of your top showing off a bit too much, does it finally hit him. He flushes deeply, but is unable to look away. </p><p>Mikey is the one who manages to look away first, stammering over his words as he gestures wildly toward you.</p><p>“What a minute that’s Y/P/N,” Mikey explains, a bit too loudly for Raphael’s comfort. </p><p>He quickly muffles Mikey’s voice, shoving his elbow hard into his side. He spots Leo glancing at them with a questioning look. His eyes continue to flicker to them as he continues his conversation with Donnie and Y/N. He silently hopes that whatever Leo does, he doesn’t come over here to hear the nasty filth coming out of their mouths.</p><p>“What are you stupid, you can’t just say that she’s Y/P/N,” Raphael hisses harshly, but when he looks at you a second time; spending a bit too much time looking at the top of your shirt, he realizes that Mikey has a point - worse than that, Mikey is right.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>They stare at you hopelessly at the realization of exactly why you look so familiar to them; neither of them are able to snap out of the sense of shock that’s overcome them before finally, they look at each other. Their faces become a bit flushed, looking at each other with horror as they realize what this means - they both know who you are. Meaning that they’ve both watched you. The information is a bit too much to process, neither able to say but one word as they point at each other accusingly. </p><p>“You.”</p><p>Raphael sweeps Mikey into a headlock, turning away from you as you glance toward them with a much too innocent look at your face. He hopes that no one else is catching wind of their conversation. He needs Mikey to shut up. Mikey struggles in his grasp, with memories of way too many noogies in his mind. When Mikey quiets down and the others have gone back to their conversation, Raphael continues in a hushed tone.</p><p>“Wait a fucking minute, are you telling me that we both have watched Y/P/N?”</p><p>“Well duh, I watch her all the time on Donatello’s computer,” Mikey answers easily, stopping his struggling as he realizes the attempts are hopeless against Raphael. He thinks for a moment then continues with wide eyes, “Wait a minute - do you think that’s how Donatello knows her?”</p><p>He gasps dramatically, failing in Raphael’s arms as his whisper borders on a smidge too loud, “Do you think he’s worked with her?”</p><p>Raphael doesn’t even budge at Mikey’s sad attempts at escaping, glancing toward you and Donatello. Leonardo doesn’t seem bothered by your presence; he doesn't think Leo would even know who you are, not even able to picture their precious leader doing something so perverse. For a moment, he entertains Mikey’s insane theory. The moment is immediately gone when he sees the way you’re subconsciously pressing yourself into Donatello’s chest, your breasts pressed firmly against him as you accidentally (or intentionally) give him a good view of down the top of your shirt. Donnie has a flustered face as he refuses to make any eye contact with you as he carefully pulls up your shirt with pinched fingers, visibly gulping. </p><p>“- Nah, I don’t think he’s big enough for that.”</p><p>Mikey snorts, “Ha I get it - big enough.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This also posted on my multi-fandom writing request blog on tumblr: @sunflowerfanfics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>